Bonzai Tales
by PixyFalse
Summary: My new test story..Cloud is currently getting over his latest break up when his best friend and roommate Zidane decides he needs to go out and meet someone else. there will most likely be some romance between certain characters.


I'm starting a new story this chapter is gonna be kinda short but don't worry they will be longer I promise. Oh and I do not own final fantasy VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, Kingdom Hearts I or II and I also do not own any Capcom Characters which may pop up every now and then.

Chapter 1

It was a warm summer's day in Traverse Town the birds were singing and everyone was out and about taking care of their daily business.

That is everyone except Cloud and Zidane. The infamous duo were currently still in their small townhouse, Zidane watching TV and Cloud on the phone arguing

with his current girlfriend Tifa.

"Cloud i hate how you're so flirty with other girls, am i not desirable to you?" Tifa shouted into the phone, Cloud sighed "Tifa you gotta calm down" he said in a calm yet slightly annoyed voice. "NO! I'm sick of watching you flirt with all the other girls in town!" "I don't flirt with every girl I meet" Cloud quickly replied

"Yes you do Cloud and I'm tired of it!" Tifa said in a calmer quieter voice "Well if your so sick of it Tifa maybe we shouldn't see each other anymore...later" and with that he hung up the phone and walked over to the couch slightly regretting doing what he did.

Zidane looked over at his friend and raised an eyebrow "Whats up with you?" he asked his spikey haired friend "Tifa and I broke up" Cloud responded not once taking his eyes off Zidanes beer can which sat peacefully on the coffee table in front of him.

Zidane pat him on the back "That sucks man" "I know and it was over absolutely nothing!" Cloud shouted "I do not flirt with every girl I meet!" he added pulling his feet up onto the couch, Zidane laughed "Dude yes you do" Cloud glared at his small pal "Name one time i've flirted with a girl that wasn't Tifa" Cloud demanded

Zidane thought for a second "Well there was that one chick at the liqour store, and that girl at the cafe, hell even a girl from the highschool two blocks away which I still think is pretty sick, should I continue?".

Cloud sighed "No I get the picture" he said rubbing his temples, Zidane turned back to the TV "you just gotta get over it, there are plenty of girls out there" he said getting up and walking to the fridge "you want a beer? it might make you feel better" he asked opening one for himself.

Cloud shook his head "naw man...since I'm not with Tifa anymore I see no reason to drink" he said picking up the TV controller and flipping through channels.

Zidane sighed and walked back over to the couch, "why don't we go out tonight?" he asked hoping to cheer up his upset friend "nahh I think i'm just gonna stay in tonight maybe have some ice cream...yeah ice cream sounds good" he said as he continued to flip from channel to channel.

At Clouds last remark Zidane jumped off the couch "Okay! That bitch has turned you into a pussy! look at you, flipping through channels, wanting ice cream cause of a break up and refusing a beer!" he shouted taking the controller from Cloud and turning off the TV "now we're gonna go out tonight and your gonna have a damn good time got it?" he added pulling Cloud to his feet.

Cloud groaned "...alright I'll go" he said making his way to the stairs and up to the bathroom so he could shower.

15 minutes later Cloud made his way downstairs "Okay let's go" he said before heading toward the front door.

Meanwhile In The Second District...

Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz were out looking for a new model for Sparkel Kamodity. "Ugh YAZOO! why did we come here!" Kadaj shouted furious cause with the lack of potential in this town. Yazoo glided to Kadaj's side "We came here cause we need to find a new model in time for the spring line and this is the only place we haven't checked" he said showing Kadaj the list of crossed off towns and cities they've visited. "Well I'm not seeing any talent here either" he said crossing his arms and walking towards the first district "come on you two I'm starving" he shouted back to his brothers.

Once in the first district Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz walked over to the cafe next to the entrace gate. Kadaj sighed "I don't see anyone here who's even close to being hot enough to work for me" "well we can't give up yet we still have to check the third district" Yazoo responded stopping a few feet behind Kadaj and Loz

Kadaj scoffed "why even bother?" he said while pulling off his sunglasses "we probably won't find any-" he said before letting out a loud gasp. Yazoo looked over at who Kadaj was starring at and gasped as well, Kadaj looked back a Yazoo and smirked

"I must have him".

Okay kiddies I'm gonna end this Chapter there

Please let me know what you think

so i'll know if i should continue or not.

thanks byebyee!


End file.
